1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle mounted gate and more particularly to a gate which is mounted at the rearward end of a tractor with the gate being pivotally moved with respect to the tractor so that the gate may be lowered into position to close an opening in a fence line, alleyway, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In large cattle feedlots, the cattle are usually separated into large pens or holding areas having swinging gates positioned therebetween. Further, alleyways are sometimes provided between the pens with those alleyways being closed either at one end or both ends by swinging gates. When it is time to clean out the pens, an operator of a piece of equipment is required to drive through the closed gate every few minutes. This requires the operator to stop the equipment or vehicle to open and close the gate, or have someone stand and watch the gate while the equipment is going through the gate.